


The Talk

by piningbisexuals



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Great Men Academy สุภาพบุรุษสุดที่เลิฟ (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex Talk, handjobs, smut kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningbisexuals/pseuds/piningbisexuals
Summary: After a few months of dating, it’s time Tangmo and Love have a little talk about sex.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was 'first time and sexual exploration'
> 
> me a few days ago: I haven’t written smut in years and I don’t plan on doing it ever again  
> also me: writes a whole fic about smut
> 
> I used the she/her pronouns for Love because she is a girl, but this fic takes place when she is still stuck in her male form
> 
> All of my fics and way more are available on tumblr @piningbisexuals :)

It was a sunny, warm day. They were laying on Love’s bed, sheltered away from the heat, both reading side by side.

They were alone in the house, Love’s mom working for the day and Good having gone to Me’s house for a week.

Tangmo had been staying on and off at her house all summer long, inviting Love at his on the other days. But Tangmo lived quite far away, so it felt more convenient to lodge at Love’s house most of the time.

Love was the one who kept insisting he stayed, enjoying the company of her boyfriend.

Her mom had been worried about them staying in that big house all alone but Love had calmed her down by saying that nothing would happen… although she had probably been lying.

After a little while, Tangmo put his head on Love’s shoulder, passing an arm around her back to place his hand on her stomach.

Love smiled warmly, stealing a glance at her boyfriend who was looking at her in the cutest way.

“Have you finished reading, P’?”

“Hm,” he nodded, snuggling closer to her. “Will you finish soon?”

“I have 3 pages left.”

“Okay, be quick,” Tangmo pouted.

As Love was a great reader, she finished the 3 pages in an instant. Though, unluckily, the chapter ended on a cliffhanger. She just couldn’t stop reading now.

“P’,” she turned in his direction once again, “this chapter ended on the worst cliffhanger ever. I need to read the next one, sorry.”

“Oooh!” Tangmo complained, a sad face on, before going back to his usual smile. “It’s okay, Love. I’ll wait for you.”

“Thank you,” she nodded, going back to her reading.

Tangmo seemed to go on his phone, scrolling aimlessly for a while, arm still around her and hand sitting on her tummy.

After a while, Love stopped focusing on her boyfriend, favoring the amazing story she was reading. Still, after a few minutes, she felt the hand on her stomach move.

It progressed down her stomach infinitely slowly, before arriving to the limit of her summer shorts. Love was blushing now, and put a hand on Tangmo’s, stopping him in his tracks.

“Sorry,” he said, looking at her. Their faces were really close now. “You’re just so beautiful.”

Love shivered a little, eyes shutting close for a few seconds before opening again. Tangmo kissed her softly, lips needy and wanting. He shifted in the bed, straddling her thighs and placing himself on top of her.

Now, it was nothing they hadn’t done before. Though they hadn’t done anything sexual yet, having been dating for only two months, they had made out many, many times. It was something they both had become experts at, although they had to stop themselves from going too far most of the time.

Love kissed Tangmo with all she got, before feeling his hands shift from her face to her chest.

Now, since she had a male body, her relation with her chest had changed, obviously. She had to get used to being shirtless around other people, and most importantly not having boobs anymore.

Feeling Tangmo’s hands where they used to be felt weird, but luckily he only passed them briefly, before going back to his original aim, under her summer shorts.

“P’,” she said in between kisses, a hand stopping his once again. “We said we’d take it slow.”

“I know,” Tangmo answered, kissing her again. “But it seems like we both want it.”

Love’s eyes were directed to Tangmo’s crotch, which was looking… defined… in his own shorts, before looking at hers. She blushed, seeing she was in the same situation. She still hadn’t gotten used to that, months later.

To say she wasn’t turned on to see her boyfriend like that, red cheeks and blotted lips, pupils dilated, hard and wanting, would be a lie. Love, like all teenagers, had sex on her mind quite a lot, even when she was in her female body. For the past two months that she had been with Tangmo, these thoughts had been multiplied by ten.

As red as a tomato, she still managed to look straight into Tangmo’s eyes and say: “Let me touch you, P’.”

It looked like Tangmo was going to combust at any second. “Are you sure? You don’t have to.”

She nodded, nervous. “I want it, P’.”

Tangmo seemed to gasp slightly at her words, both surprised and turned on, before kissing her again.

After she had relaxed thanks to Tangmo’s lips, she finally gathered the courage to put a hand on Tangmo’s belt, trying to open it while still kissing him but failing.

Embarrassed, she detached herself from his lips and focused on the belt, before finally succeeding.

As Tangmo was watching her with the hottest look, she unzipped his pants, inhaling a deep sharp breath before putting her hand on his boxers, feeling his member through it.

At that moment, she was positive she was about to faint, but Tangmo gave her a comforting smile.

“You can stop if you changed your mind.”

“No, it’s okay,” she insisted.

After a while, she put her hand inside his boxers, watching his face closely.

Her being stuck in a male body had helped her for one thing, though, which was not being completely inexperienced with penises. She still wasn’t an expert in any way but she at least had already touched one, hers.

It’s still felt a little different, it being her boyfriend’s, who looked extremely turned on at that.

She got it out of the underwear and looked at it for a few seconds. Even before being in a male body she had seen her brother’s junk growing up, but still, it also felt different looking at a penis in a sexual way.

She started touching it in a way she imagined felt good, which was later confirmed by Tangmo’s little moans and closed eyes. She did it for a few minutes before he came in her hand, looking at her with an unreadable gaze.

The aftermath felt even more awkward, and Love cleaned her hand in silence, eyes focused on the crumpled bed sheets next to them.

Tangmo put his hand on her face, getting closer to her, kissing her softly. His hands roamed her body before finding her summer shorts once again.

“Let me...” he whispered.

She stopped his hands, shaking her head. “No need, P’.”

Tangmo’s hands retrieved themselves on his lap, while he looked at her with confused eyes.

“Love, tell me what’s going on.”

“Nothing, P’.”

“Aren’t you… attracted to me?”

Love’s head shot up. “Of course I am, P’! It’s just...”

She couldn’t say it. She was scared it would push him away. “This isn’t me, P’.”

“What isn’t?”

“This body… it’s not me. I’ve learned to accept it for the time being, but I don’t love it. I’m scared of learning to have sex as a boy, before I can be a girl again. I’m scared you’ll like this body more than my actual one.”

Tangmo’s eyes were now as big as apricots, a stunned look all over his face. He took Love’s hands in his.

“Love… have you been thinking this for months?”

She nodded, shy.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He looked a little hurt.

“I was embarrassed, P’.”

“Aren’t we in love?” He asked. “Do you think I’m not nervous about having sex for the first time? Of course I am. But if I had thoughts like yours, I’d tell you about it.”

“I’m sorry.”

He sighed, caressing her soft skin. “It’s okay. Now, let me tell you something. I’m not having sex with a body, I’m having sex with a person, you. Whether you’re a boy or a girl, you’re Love, and I love you. I told you that already.”

Love nodded, blushing. She knew Tangmo would say something like that.

“As for your feeling about your body, you have to ask yourself if you want to have sex or not, no matter your body. If you don’t, we won’t do anything sexual ever again. I’m okay with it.” He said. “It’ll be hard because you’re so hot but I’ll survive.”

Love smiled, feeling better already. She knew what she wanted.

“I want it, P’,” she admitted, looking back at him. “I’m just nervous.”

Tangmo laughed. “I’m nervous too. Well, you’ve already seen and touched my dick, so I’m a little less nervous but still a little.”

“P’,” she laughed, hugging him passionately. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

When they detached from each other, all tension had dissipated. They went back to kissing, hands firmly on each other’s faces.

“Love, can I go back to what I was doing before we had this talk?” Tangmo asked, lips touching hers.

“Hm.”

“You’re sure?”

“Hm!”

She nodded, looking at him with a smile, kissing his lips once more.

Tangmo’s smile transformed in a dirty one. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

Love stayed stunned for a few seconds, a blush returning to her cheeks. She barely could look at him, but she knew what she wanted him to do.

“Touch me, P’.”

Tangmo’s pupils were dilated again, and he kissed her softly.

“You see, it’s not that hard.”

**Author's Note:**

> * goes to hide in a corner from the cringe *


End file.
